


Tell Spock...

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-01
Updated: 2002-03-01
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Kirk's dying moment brings thoughts about the things he wished he had done before he died.





	Tell Spock...

A cough tears through my body and it hurts, hurts like no other pain I’ve ever felt before. This is it, I know it. No more space-hopping for Captain Kirk. The sun is blistering hot and burns my face, stings my eyes. They water and I can feel the tears streaming down my cheek.

I groan. Pain, pain all around, in my eyes, in my body and in my heart - most of all the pain is in my heart, though not physical.

A man crouches beside me. I can see him in the corner of my eye, and he leans into my field of vision. Yes, I recognize him. He’s the captain of the Enterprise: Jean-Luc Picard.

His brown eyes remind me of someone I used to love, so long ago. To me, it was only yesterday, but I know nothing of Spock now. Is he still alive? Has he grown old without me?

I must say it now, but I can barely get the words across my lips. I gather my last strength and fix my gaze on Picard’s compassionate features. I can see the truth there, and I better hurry if I want this said. I struggle to talk, this one last time.

I never told the truth, and never before did it feel so important. I lock my gaze with the other captain of the Enterprise, and will him to understand how crucial these words really are to me, as I struggle to get them past my lips.

“Picard. Please, tell Spock ...”

Picard waits patiently while I fight to get those last, so important words out.

“Tell Spock ... I love him.”

Understanding dawns on Picard's face, and I know he has heard the significance, and the real meaning behind my words. He will tell Spock, and make sure he knows the truth as well.

I am flooded with relief. I can go now, at peace.

Darkness descends, pulls me through and into the light.


End file.
